1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus including a liquid ejection head configured to record an image on a sheet supported by a conveyor belt (a support member). In such a liquid ejection apparatus, a sheet-supply tray can be provided under the conveyor belt. In this configuration, the sheet is conveyed through a curved conveyance path from the sheet-supply tray toward the conveyor belt while being curved.